Why am I your friend?
by Stella6
Summary: For RileyWuzHur's contest. Huey returns from Chicago. Read to find out what happens after Jazmine chases after him down the hill. My first Boondocks story. All characters and original storyline belong to Aaron McGruder.


**Yeah, okay this is my 1****st**** Boondocks story and what do you know, it's for a contest, my first contest. Well, here goes. We'll start with a short, slightly edited recap…

* * *

**

Jazmine Dubois ran excitedly up the hill. She'd heard that Huey'd returned, but had to see for herself. When she reached the top she was delighted, as he was standing right there, leaning against the tree.

"You came back!" she said, once she saw him, full of glee. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, panting.

Without looking at her, Huey replied, "Maybe." Jazmine giggled with delight.

"I bet you did, because _I_ don't head butt you in the face like your _other_ so-called friends." She laughed. This embarrassed Huey, who covered his broken nose.

Jazmine broke out into another fit of giggles and Huey began to walk down the hill in embarrassment. Once Jazmine noticed, she got up to her feet and ran after him.

"Wait! Come back, let me look at it!" she laughed. She continued to run after him.

He stopped. Jazmine caught up to him, ran in from of him, and turned to face him. She giggled again and rubber her finger on his nose. Huey winced and raised his hand up.

"Cut that out!" he said, annoyed. She laughed and held both of her hands up.

"Okay, okay. Boy, I've never heard of _head butting_ as a sign of affection." She joked. "You and your friend Cairo-" Huey cut her off.

"_Ex_-friend." She said.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, he must have _really _missed you!" she joked again, "I'm just glad you'll never see _him_ again." She said. Huey looked at her, then he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Back under the tree:

"It was just so…strange. Cairo's just so…different. He was never like that before I left." Huey said, Jazmine listening intently. "I don't know; maybe I changed." Jazmine smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, don't worry, because it's his loss. He just threw away the best friend he could ever have." She said. Hearing that, Huey blushed, lightly. He thought for a minute, then turned to Jazmine.

"Jazmine, why am I your friend?" he asked. She tilted her head, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what is it about me? Before I came here, you coulda had any friend on this block you wanted. And yet when I move here, everyday you come see me under the tree. So, why?" he asked. She grinned.

"Because you're…different from everyone else." She said. "You're always standing up for what you believe is right, even against adults. Plus you're really strong and know martial arts. You know like everything about everything, _and _you got Daddy out of jail." She explained smiling. "You're amazing!" After she said that, she hugged him around the neck.

Huey froze, he hadn't suspected that. He felt his face warm as her cheek was touching his. He turned to face the other way to hide his blush. She didn't notice, to his relief. Jazmine released him when he turned away and shrugged off the fact that he didn't respond to what she'd said. After all, she didn't expect him to.

She looked up at the sky, then down at the grass, then turned to Huey and said, "Well, it's almost time for dinner, I have to go now." She got up and walked to the end of the hill before the slope down and turned back to him. She waved and said "Bye!" Huey lifted his hand, but didn't wave. She ran down the hill.

Now alone, Huey thought about what she said.

_Damn, she sure had a lot of positive stuff to say about me. I wonder, do have anything positive to say about her?_ Now that he thought about it, he did have a few. _Jazmine's nice and all, even if she will believe anything. _

He thought some more.

_Granddad did say she applauded for my Black Jesus play. In fact, beside him and Riley, she was the only one who went. Granddad went out of support and, well, he forced Riley to go._

Huey continued to think. _And come to think of it…I haven't been a very good friend to her._

"_The world is a hard and lonely place, and no one ever gets anything for free, and you know what else? One day, you and everyone you know is gonna die." Huey said._

_Jazmine's eyes widened, tears entered them, and she began to cry as she ran down the hill._

**_I guess that was kinda harsh... Huey thought_**

"_Hi Huey," Jazmine said. She pushed him lightly and asked "What's the matter?"_

"_You wouldn't understand. I'm being shadowed by a secret agent." She said._

"_Really, who? Where is he?" she asked, in a whispered tone._

"_I don't know. He kinda just pops out of nowhere and disappears." He replied._

"_You mean like the Tooth Fairy?" she asked._

"_No I don't mean like the Tooth Fairy." He said angrily._

"_Sounds like the Tooth Fairy to me." She said."You can believe in secret agents but I can't believe in the Tooth Fairy? That's messed up, Huey." She said, annoyed._

"_GO…eat something out of a dumpster, you street urchin!" he yelled, annoyed at her and walked away, leaving her._

**_Well, she was only trying to help. Huey thought._**

"_I don't think I have a best friend." Jazmine said quietly._

"_Yeah, sucks for you." Huey said. "Well if I never come back, have a nice life." He said walking away._

_"Bye" she said, quietly._

**_Damn, Huey thought._**

"Man, I haven't been very nice to her at all. Most of those times, she was just being a friend to me. Even just now. I'd been callin' Cairo to meet up with him, and he'd been too busy to even answer. And Jazmine...ran all the way up the hill...just to see me. She's...always been there." Huey thought and stood up.

"And I haven't been very nice to her." He said to himself.

* * *

At the Dubois house, the Dubois family was setting up the table for dinner.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Sara asked.

"I'll get it." Jazmine said in a sing-song voice.

"Hurry up, pumpkin, dinner's almost ready." Tom said.

"Okay, Daddy." She said and went to the door. She opened it to se Huey standing there.

"Hi, Huey. What is it? Is everything okay?" she asked. Huey didn't say anything. Instead he slowly went up to her and took one of her hands. Jazmine blushed and backed up slightly in nervousness. All she did was stand there.

Huey leaned slowly and kissed her, lightly on her lips. Jazmine's whole face reddened and her eyes widened. It was only for about three seconds before he pulled away. And just like that, he turned to leave. He took about six steps and turned back around slightly and Jazmine could only see a side of his face.

"Jazmine?" he said.

"Y-yes?" she said, still in shock.

"Thanks…for being my best friend…no matter what." And as he said that he walked towards home. Jazmine watched him get to the edge of her driveway before she closed the door and went back inside.

She sat at the table where her parents were.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Sara asked. Jazmine grinned but kept her eyes on her food which she was playing with using her fork.

"Oh, just Huey." She said.

_I don't think I have a best friend._

"My best friend."

* * *

**Okay, no obviously I don't expect to win, I mean this is my first story but that's be cool to win. This is also my first contest, too. I read about the contest Monday, thought of this story that night and typed it yesterday and today while eating dinner. Well, I was planning on typing it Saturday morining, but now I don't have to. Please review~**


End file.
